The Change to Come
by wantaco79
Summary: Aeducan has never felt so helpless until he finally hunted her down.  Witch Hunt Spoilers  M!Aeducan/Morrigan


The Change to Come

WARNING: Witch Hunt DLC Spoilers

Oriden Aeducan had been known for many things in his life. First he was known to his people as a capable, if not spoiled prince. Then he became a kin slayer and a traitor, banished to the Deep Roads. As a Grey Warden he was known for his harsh decisions as he sacrificed his personal identity and the lives of others to defeat the Blight. Oriden was known as the Grey Warden's strongest Commander, even if he did take one too many risks.

But one thing Oriden never expected to be known for was love. It wasn't common knowledge of course but the members of his group still remembered how Oriden had changed _her_ and how she had changed him. Some days Alistair would mention her briefly, if only to spite the man that placed him in a position of power that he had never wanted.

Sometimes, when he'd had enough ale, Ogrhen would accidentally strike up a slurred conversation with Oriden all about _her_. Oriden had never wanted to be known for love, had never even known he was capable of it before her. He had wanted to be feared for his power and respected for his experience. But the damage was done so why not rip that wound even farther apart?

That's what he was doing now, slowly pulling apart the gaping wound in his heart, his very essence falling apart at the seams as he searched for her. _Never follow me…_her final words to him echoed loudly in a never ending spiral. It had been a year since she had left, pregnant with his child. And six months since he had had a distraction adequate enough to distract his thoughts from his memories of her.

Oriden had to find her. He was dying from this weakness called love. So now as he trudged though the Dragonbone Wastes, knowing that she was close, this weakness threatened to bring him to tears and rip apart his mind. As his hammer slammed into the skulls of cultists and his blade ripped apart Darkspawn, Oriden almost felt alive again. But he knew it was nothing but a premonition of how he would feel once they had been reunited.

Now with her familiar form in sight at the far side of what was once the Mother's nest, Oriden's heart rate spikes and he panics, wondering if this is just another cruel dream. But his faithful Mabari is barking in delight and Ariane and Finn are whispering about finally finding the Eluvian. Oriden drops his war hammer and runs as fast as his heavy armor allows to Morrigan, the feeling of ripping over a wound growing more intense as he begs the Paragons to let this be real.

"Not one step closer, or I'll leave again and this time you shall not find me…" her voice cuts through the cavern and to Oriden it's more beautiful than the music played in Alistair's court. And he does stop, holding back the urge to hold her again for fear of losing her for good. Morrigan caresses the Eluvian and its surface ripples like water.

"You don't have to run from me…" He's finally found the power to speak again. Morrigan looked truly sad, her gaze heavy with remorse.

"I expect you know what this is," she disregards his last statement and stares at the Elven mirror, "it's acting as a powerful portal now. Give me reason to use it and you won't see me ever again."

"Then why haven't you left…if that's true?" The mere thought of losing her again frightens him more than the idea of facing one hundred Archdemons.

"I felt that you were near…I….you kept the ring," she said simply but Oriden can feel the emotion behind her words. "Why did you come?"

"I couldn't let it end like this…." He feels like a fool now, letting his emotions cloud his mind in such a way. Oriden hadn't acted like this since he was a child. Morrigan chuckled.

"And yet you once agreed with me that love was a horrible weakness, to always be avoided. I don't understand you and you will never understand me." Oriden shook his head, taking a hesitant step closer.

"We have always been able to help each other, despite that fact." His usually gruff voice sounds weak now and he hates being reduced to this. "Let me know what you are planning, I can help you…."

"My plan is to take the child and prepare him for what is to come. This takes time and power. I will not succeed without both. More than this….I dare not say. Not even to you." His heart skips a beat as she speaks of the child, their child.

"Where is the child?" he asks, his voice now more desperate than ever.

"He is safe and out of your reach." Morrigan regards Oriden with an understanding expression, she knows how it pains him to have never met their son. "Know that he is an innocent for now and knows nothing of his role in the future." Oriden takes a steadying breath and tries to accept that. It would be safer for his child to never meet him, a man with many enemies.

"I have no more questions then," he responds solemnly.

"Then heed my warning. Hunt down my mother, if you hunt anyone. She is a great threat." Oriden's mind spins as he vividly recalls killing Flemeth but as Morrigan expands on the nature of Flemeth's existence he knows she must still live. Perhaps there was still an enemy out there, more fearsome than the Archdemon or the Mother.

"Sometimes…change is what sets people free."

"Is that what you want, Morrigan? To be free?"

"What I want is….is unimportant now. You have your duty and I have mine. We have rarely ever had a choice," she turns away, gazing sadly at her reflection in the Eluvian. Oriden's fragile heart shatters as he remembers that he has a duty, whether he accepts it or not. He approaches Morrigan and grips her hand. "I cannot tarry any longer, it is time for me to go." Her voice cracks on the last word but no tears fall from her eyes.

"I want to go with you," Oriden whispers, knowing he cannot leave Ferelden so soon after the Blight.

"I know, my love, I know," she kneels down to his level and places a hand on his rough cheek. "But once again we do not have a choice. We must face the future apart. It will be better for the world, if you are here for the beginning of this change…" She kisses him then and it's so bittersweet Oriden feels as if he's been pounded by his own hammer. She pulls away and her eyes focus on something behind him. "Over there is your friend's book as well as something you will find very interesting."

She pulls away then and he slowly backs down the stairs. They have never had any choice, and never will. With one final look, Morrigan steps into the Eluvian and leaves him forever.

Oriden Aeducan had once been known for having a crude humor and a strong confidence in the face of war. But now he was known for silently rebuilding the Grey Wardens and distracting himself from some inner demon with dangerous adventures. Now he was known for sitting in his private rooms and quietly twirling a seemingly simple ring.

He spends every night now, reviewing what she left for him, if only to hold on to one small piece of her. And now…he is numb to any fear of the change she warned him of. And the world will be better for it because they never had a choice.


End file.
